


just because we fought doesnt mean i stopped loving you

by Mysterious_mistress_potato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, at the end tho, but also fluffy, really angsty, srry im lazy this summer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_mistress_potato/pseuds/Mysterious_mistress_potato
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had a fight and are sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. All I'm going to say is that Victor took it a little too far and ye, just read it too find out.





	just because we fought doesnt mean i stopped loving you

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO POTATOES, I haven't written anything in awhile, bc I'm lazy and currently having writers block on my previous fan fic, so there's that. I read a comic of Victor and Yuuri having a fight and something that Victor did triggered Yuuri and ye, he lost it .-. Enjoy anyways

"Victor, did you remember to do the dishes?" Yuuri called out as he enters the apartment. 

"Oh, um sorry I forgot," Victor nervously replied. Yuuri was tired and stressed, so he was pretty pissed. "This is the 10th time you 'forgot' to do housework. You were home all day today, will it kill you to at least help me out with fucking the chores?" Yuuri gasped, realizing he just cursed in front of Victor. 

"Excuse me, you try being a competitor and coach. I'm choreographing four programs and I do a few chores. I dust the trophy cases, I walk and feed Makkachin," Victor defended in a harsh tone. Things from there got ugly real quick, with Victor's sharp tongue and Yuuri's anxiety leaving him defenseless. They're sitting on the opposite ends of the couch, while Makkacchin padded in the living room and took a nap onto Victor's lap. Victor looked over to Yuuri and sighed.  _"Maybe he's right, but still, I was going through his programs I don't have time to do chores at the moment. Plus, out of all times to pick a fight and out of all subjects, agh! This is crazy, maybe we don't each other, or more like I don't deserve him."_

Victor looked at the ring and he slowly took it off. Yuuri glanced at Victor taking off the ring and froze. He felt his heart breaking as tears swelled up in his eyes. Victor heard a sniff from him and froze as tears flow down Yuuri's cheek. "Yuuri, I-"

"I-I knew it all along, I was nothing to you was I?" Yuuri stood up and walked to the guest room. He shut the door, fell onto the floor and sobbed as the room spun around him. 

Victor decided to take a short walk to clear his thoughts and thinking of how he could make it up to him. He grabbed the ring from his pocket and slipped back on and watched the ring glistened in the sun light. He had a flashback of when Yuuri gave it to him as a good luck charm back in Barcelona. Victor smiled when he remembered Yuuri's adorable smile and how their relationship developed from there. 

Victor came back to the apartment and decided to check on Yuuri. He pressed his ear onto the door and it was quiet. "Yuuri, I'm back, are you ok in there?" No response.  "Ok, I'm coming in." He opened the door and saw Yuuri asleep on the floor. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks dried from his tears, and he was still sniffling. Victor knelled beside him and stroked the side of his face. He picked him up and carried him all the way to their room. He laid him down on his side of the bed and tucked him in. Yuuri slowly opened eyes and noticed the ring on his finger. "Sorry I woke you up," Victor said in a soft tone. Yuuri sighed and felt like he's going to cry again as tears swelled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Victor. I'm sorry I'm such a burden and worthless to you. I-I don't know why you put up with me in the first place. I-I'm ok, if y-you want me to leave,  f-forever, a-and, and r-resign me as my coach and c-alling off the, the m-marriage. It was f-fun w-hile i-it-," Yuuri broke into a sob. Victor couldn't stand seeing him like this, he never knew that it would cause this much damage. He reached for his head and petted his hair. "Yuuri, look at me, please," Victor said in a soft, but serious tone. Yuuri looked up. His eyes flowing with tears and puffy made Victor's heart tear a little. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't know how pain I've caused you during that fight, but just because we had a fight doesn't mean I stopped loving you, or that I would resign as your coach. After all, your the first person I want to hold onto, so don't cry anymore, ok?." 

Yuuri smiled in relief and were both snuggled in their bed. 

"Hey Victor, you still have to do the dishes," Yuuri reminded him.

"Later," Victor groaned.

"But-

"After we take a nap, I want to cuddle." Yuuri sighed and snuggled closer into Victor's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this sounded much better in my head..... i tried thx for reading, peace out :)


End file.
